Manifold Caretakers (SMAC)
Faction Characteristics *+25% Defensive combat: {Can sense and manipulate "Resonance" fields} *+1 PLANET: {Understand workings of Planet, the Sixth Manifold} *Free RECYCLING TANKS at every base *"Energy Grid" at each base: {Increased infrastructure generates additional energy} *Make Planetfall with a Mk I Battle Ogre and extra Colony Pod *All prototyped combat units have 2-square sighting radius ("Resonance" sensitivity) *Can direct research efforts (rediscovering technology & infrastructure) *Possess a physical scan of Planet's surface *'Aggression' Aggressive *'Priorities' Planned (Economics) *'Starting Tech' Progenitor Psych, Centauri Ecology, Field Modulation, Information Networks, Biogenetics *'Agenda' Prevent Transcendence *'Aversion' none *If an AI starts with either alien factions or the Cult of Planet, they won't appear on the map until years/turns after everyone else. If a player plays as the Cult or one of the two alien factions, then the starting year is pushed farther ahead, but no one has anything built yet, no head start. This is because the aliens arrived later, and Cha Dawn was born after the arrival of the Unity ship. *Automatically in a state of vendetta with the Usurpers. Can not make peace between them. Leader's quote "Tau Ceti Flowering: Horrors visited upon neighboring systems must never be repeated. Therefore: if it means the end of our evolution as a species, so be it." -- Caretaker Lular H'minee, "Sacrifice : Life" Background Lular H'minee was the commander of the Caretaker scout ship in battle with its Usurper counterpart above Chiron shortly before their near-fatal collision. After barely escaping death in an escape pod that crash lands on Planet, H'minee is shocked to learn that not only are Humans inhabiting the planet and that fungal colonies are growing in response to their presence, but that their hated rivals, the Manifold Usurpers, also survived the battle. Although explicitly stated to be female, H'minee's true sex remains open to interpretation, as both gender and gender roles are a very fluid concept in Progenitor culture. Personality Not much is known about Lular H'minee's personality. However, it is known that she, like the many followers of the Caretaker ideology, holds life to be sacred and is fiercely opposed to the exploitation of Planet's latent powers even if it means the extinction of her own race. This is further evidenced by accusations from her Human critics of planning to wipe out their entire race, perhaps demonstrating that she is not above enacting genocide to fulfill her agenda. Like her rival, Judaa Marr, H'minee sees Humanity as an inferior race, useful only if they share her anti-Usurper agenda. Detractors of the Caretakers accuse her of being "reactionary" and spreading her "alarmist singsong", implying that she is a very paranoid, panicky individual. Also like Marr, H'minee is remarkably cruel towards her rival, as contacting him (and vice-versa) will have Marr threatening to "pull out H'minee's mandibles with hot pincers." Writings *Sacrifice: Life *Resonance: Power *Secret: Space List of Bases Land # Decision : Manifold # Tau Ceti Memory # Manifold : Sixth # Resonance : Power # Resonant Node # Hymn : Modulation # Adapt to Live # M’dar Holding # Tower Preserve # Phantom Forces # Balance of Nature # Star Harmony # Energy Nexus # Vinculum # Melody of Souls # Greater Harmonic # Worlds : Within Worlds # Home : Hearth # Vision : Sound # Great Intertwining # Caretaker Reverence # Thought : Seed # Consonance # Overtone Song # Conservator’s Mantle # Harmonic Acolyte Water # Carapace Point # Wavesound # Bird : Cry # Ripplesound # Sea : Wind # Echo Bay # Nest : Water # Island Shallows Trivia * The leader of the Manifold Caretakers is voiced by Jeff Gordon, who also voices the leader of the Manifold Usurpers. External link Official site's profile of the Manifold Caretakers and their leader. Category:Alien Crossfire